Boxers or Briefs?
by Angela Kinetic
Summary: It's a slow night and Greg throws out some interesting subject matter.


**Author Note: **So I'm one of the happiest people right now. I have my Mac and Ipod, so basically I'm set for school. I'm still getting the hang of using a completely different system but for the most part it's basically all common sense, ya know? I needed to get these ideas out of my head before they crumble to dust or eat my brains, either way isn't good. My first attempt at a CSI anything…constructive crit. Is always welcome and encouraged.

It was a rare night at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, there were no ongoing cases, no high profile murders that prompted the Sheriff to breath down the necks of the CSIs and certainly nothing for Greg to process. Nick and Warrick sat across from one another in the break-room, a paper football flew lazily between the two of them. Greg sat at another chair, his eyes following the small projectile, the familiar look of sheer boredom was plastered across his face. Judging by the zoned out expression on his face he was not paying rapt attention to the direction of the small projectile in front of him.

Sara meandered into the room and opened the refrigerator, removed an apple and bit down, her eyes being drawn toward the only action in the room, the paper football. She leaned against the counter and watched, zoning out.

"I hate slow shifts." Sara said, taking another bite of her apple.

"Me too…." Nick added, flicking the football in Warrick's general direction, not paying much attention to where the object went.

"I'd even take paperwork over this. Something interesting has to happen soon or I'm going to go insane." Warrick added as the small bit of paper bounced harmlessly off his chest.

A pretty lab tech crossed the entrance to the break-room and Greg's eyes flicked to her. "I've always wondered…" He started, squinting at the place where the lab tech had just crossed. "If the female CSIs wear thongs in the field."

Sara's eyes widened, the apple resting against her mouth. Nick flicked the football a little harder than he meant to and it sailed into Warrick's frozen face.

"Excuse me?" Sara's voice raised at least an octave.

"Well?" Greg looked pointedly his collogue.

"Well what?" Sara looked as though she would throw the apple at Greg any second. But the loveable lab rat just smiled innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say Sara? I'm a curious boy."

Nick and Warrick sat at the table in complete silence, watching the events closely, mildly amused. Sara set the apple down on the counter and crossed her arms and fixed the Greg with a hard look.

"You first."

"No way, I asked first."

Sara crossed one leg in front of the other and sighed, realizing that this was probably the most entertaining thing that was bound to happen during the shift.

"No. At least I don't. Not in the field anyway."

Nick, sensing Sara's discomfort, "Mine are stripped." Sara blinked.

"What are?" Catherine's voice came from the doorway and Greg paled, knowing full well that she could tear him a new one for toeing so close to the line of what could be construed as sexual harassment.

"Uh, nothing! Right Nick?" Greg nervously said as Catherine cast a weary eye his direction. Nick just smirked.

"Greg here has a poll going, what underwear is preferred by the female field staff." Warrick said, seizing the opportunity for a little fun.

"And I was just offering my input on what some of the guys like to wear." Nick finished.

Catherine's eyes briefly narrowed as she walked over to a chair, turned it around and sat on it, across from Greg.

"Really? Well what is it, Greg?" She smiled wryly. "Boxers or briefs?"

Greg froze at the question.

"W-well, I don't technically work in the field…"

"Oh come on Greg, you've been in the field enough times to know when not to wear those silky heart boxers." Sara teased, much to the surprise of Warrick and Nick. Greg straightened up a little.

"How do you even know I wear boxers?"

"I have my sources." Sara smirked knowingly toward Catherine, who when faced with Greg's exasperated look just smiled.

"You'll be glad to know that Judy likes them."

Nick and Warrick broke into laughter and clapped him on the back. Greg recovered from the shock that his personal life wasn't so personal anymore in a moment.  
"It's no secret that you wear a thong, Cath."

She looked at him with a smile.

"That is for me to know and you to think about."

"Better stick to Judy, Greggo" Nick said, patting the other's back, Greg shrugged Nick away with mock disappointment.

Things continued in this manner for a good ten minutes and it was revealed that Nick wore stripped boxer briefs. The peels of laughter coming from the break-room eventually drew the attention of Grissom.

"Alright, alright, Warrick, boxers or briefs?" Sara said, having completely forgotten her apple on the counter top.

"Shouldn't you be doing paperwork?" Grissom's voice stopped Warrick from answering. He smiled, he wasn't mad, per say. Seeing this Greg, in his infinitely good nature, seized an opportunity.

"Hey, Boss."

"Yes?"

"Boxers or briefs?"


End file.
